


Closet Space

by DatJazzGuy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/M, Fluff, Phinabella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatJazzGuy/pseuds/DatJazzGuy
Summary: The group tries to get Phineas and Isabella together by using the boys’ new version of 7 minutes in heaven. But when Phineas’ obliviousness gets in the way, the group will have to improvise.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 82





	Closet Space

**I’ve written so many of these and I can’t stop, what have I become. (That’s Spanish for “I don’t own Phineas and Ferb.”)**

**Phineas POV:**

Phineas and Isabella sat in the cramped space barely a centimeter away from each other. They looked toward the sliver of light slowly fading as their friends closed the only means of escape, laughing.

“I don’t know what’s so funny to them.” Phineas said puzzled, “Out of all of the others, I think 7 minutes of heaven with you would be the easiest, since we’re such close friends.”

Phineas looked back toward the girl he sat next to, and he noticed her slight uncomfortability at the word, “friends”.

_Well let’s see what the group has in store for us tonight._

During the annual Phineas and Ferb summer sleepover spectacular, pairs were chosen to try and survive “extreme 7 minutes of heaven.” The boys had designed it themselves. It allowed the outside viewers to trigger different mood changing elements inside the closet, while the game was going on. But, still sticking to the mission of the game, the boys didn’t put a camera inside the closet meaning the outsiders would have no idea what was happening inside the closet until obviously the end.

Using the bottle of fate to decide, the group spun for their first victims. The first spin ended with Buford and Baljeet, but everybody quickly rejected that pairing, because then they might as well have called the game “7 minutes of wedgies.” Another spin later, Isabella and Phineas found themselves inside the closet themselves, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**Ferb POV:**

Ferb and the rest of the group containing Buford, Bajeet, and the fireside girls made their way to the control console for the closet.

_Tonight’s battle is going to be a fierce one. Ferb thought to himself._

“Alright team listen up,” Gretchen announced as the fireside girls stood at attention and the boys just tried to fit in, “the objective of the night is to get these two together, and we’re gonna throw everything we have at them during these 7 minutes.”

Ferb spoke next, “Over here we have the control console for the closet, which allows us to trigger lighting, music, and other fun surprises.”

Buford suddenly yelled, “Just to clarify before anybody asks, Buford ain’t gonna wear any diapers tonight.”

“...Thank you Buford.” Ferb continued, “As you can see I took the liberty of installing a hidden camera inside the closet, meaning we can monitor the status of the situation and adjust accordingly.”

“Any questions before we get started?” Gretchen said to the group.

Katie spoke up, “Doesn’t adding a camera defeat the purpose of the game?”

“This isn’t a game anymore Katie” Gretchen replied, “Any other questions?”

“Ah, yes one.” Baljeet spoke from the back, “What do we do in the instance that the two go a little farther then we were going for?”

“Jeet,” Gretchen sighed, “This is Phineas we’re talking about, we’d be lucky to get even a blush out of him tonight. Anybody else?”

The room stayed quiet.

“No? Then let’s get our matchmaker on! Everybody to your stations!”

_Phineas I promise you, this is for your own good._

Ferb started the night off by changing the lights to a warm color, and by playing some slow jazz. He heard Phineas from the monitor displaying the camera feed say,

“It looks like they started messing with the controls. I’m glad we actually have some light in here now.”

Isabella responded to him with, “Yeah and the music isn’t half bad either. I like how… romantic it is.”

“Really? I always thought romantic music was just classical songs.” Phineas questioned back as Ferb facepalmed at the controls.

_We really need to show you more romantic movies._

“Alright step aside everybody, Buford’s got this.” Buford pushed his way through everybody to make it to Ferb's post. He pushed a button and the group watched the screen to see what would happen. Phineas and Isabella were in mid conversation when a sign suddenly popped up in front of them, which had the words “think about love” posted on it. The poster seemed to do nothing, even Isabella didn’t really notice it.

“And I think your services are no longer required Buford.” Gretchen said shoving him off the controls, “And by the way, you can’t make callbacks to things that aren’t supposed to have happened yet.”

As Buford was about to say something back to Gretchen, he was stopped when Ferb shushed the group and pointed to the screen.

Isabella said to Phineas with the most desperate look on her face, “Phineas, the wall is really starting to get uncomfortable, do you mind if I rest my head on your shoulder instead?”

“Go ahead Isabella, doesn’t bother me.” Phineas said enthusiastically back as Isabella sighed dreamily and rested her head on the triangle-boy’s shoulder. She then silently latched onto Phineas’ arm. One good look at Phineas during this encounter would tell you all of this was going right over his head.

_We’ve got to take advantage of this. Maybe If we play our cards right, we can get Phineas to realize what’s really happening._

Ferb pushed a button on his keypad and the music switched to the saxophone solo of Careless Whispers.

“This is bound to work,” Milly said, crossing her arms, “this song makes babies on the daily!”

“Hey I love this song!” Phineas said while he tapped his foot to the rhythm. Isabella looked stunned beyond belief.

“You were saying?” Holly sniggered.

“Ok we gotta think,” Gretchen turned to Ferb, “What is Phineas’ idea of romance?”

“I’m on it.” Ferb responded back, pushing a couple buttons and standing back to see what would happen. Isabella was still resting her head on Phineas’ shoulder, simply trying to savor however much time they had left. Suddenly, flower petals started raining from the roof of the closet, and the music changed to Beethoven.

_C’mon Phineas, just put two and two together._

Phineas picked up a flower petal and examined it carefully, “I don’t think I know what flower these came from. Must be exotic.” Isabella shut her eyes and clenched her fists, trying to suppress the urge to facepalm.

Ferb looked at the clock and saw that they had one minute left before this was over. The group all sighed and accepted their failed attempt.

“Welp, might as well try one last thing.” Ferb said, pushing a button.

Isabella smiled, grateful that at least she got a couple minutes of Phineas all to herself. Then randomly, the music stopped. It stayed like that for a bit, with Phineas wondering what was going on at the booth. Then a certain pop song blasted through the closet, and Phineas heard the sound of his own voice.

**“Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!”**

Phineas’ expression quickly changed from the usual enthusiasm seen from the triangle boy, to a very confused look with his eyes wide. He looked over to Isabella, and the group watched in disbelief as they saw Phineas Flynn, begin to blush.

“Ferb your a genius!” Gretchen said grinning as everybody in the room cheered.

_I guess the only person who could get to Phineas, was himself._

**I hope that turned out well. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing my stuff, it means a lot! I really don’t know how or what I’m doing, so reviews always are appreciated. If I’m horrible, let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
